monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goddess Ilias/@comment-25303995-20150206060022/@comment-26085057-20150208011904
"Yes, I consider saving the guy who brought her down rather than letting him die or doing a "bringing you with me" is good and not evil." No, you don't quite get it, do you? It's not a "bring you down with me" mentality, it's being practical and sensible if she saved the ones who died instead of someone who's fine with being a martyr like Luka. "Yes, it does not come even close as redeeming for everything she did, but at least Luka got out of a bittersweet ending for a full on happy one." I'll at least agree with this one. Not saying what I said above wasn't true in any way though. "I'm just saying that the series include villains (I forgot Cassandra and the Beezlebubs on the list) that are even less worthy of any sign of respect (killing you daughter when she could have helped you because you thought she was too weak ? REALLY ?)" Cassandra's reasoning isn't unique in the monster's thinking. Considering the winner in matches can do ANYTHING to you. She's pretty extreme, but you can't say she's the only one who think like this. "Eden was incompetent, and still accepted to follow Ilias plan." She accepted her plan because it's Ilias' plan. If it's Black Alice who proposed it, she'll outright reject it. "While she disapproved Promestein's creations and Black Alice's very existence, her love for Ilias blinded her to the point of being easily manipulated by both of them in the end." I don't see why you mentioned this as it doesn't contribute in any way in favor of either side of the discussion. This only shows the incompetence of Eden. "Ilias is lucid enough to come out with a plan, and was even aware of Black Alice's intention, as insane as it is." Black Alice's intentions are in her plan. She planned everything that happened from a few years back prior to the story to the final Quadruple Giga that Luka made her eat. "Eden is not even able to do so, and she even has a berserk button close to a madness mantra ("I'm not the third")." She's pretty insecure in that subject because she knows all too well that her very position is a "hand-me-down," as Black Alice had put it. She's plenty powerful, but nowhere near the level of the first two angels. I mean, just look at Daystar casually countering Big Bang like it was nothing. XD "And the question of perspective on the great monster war come from the fact that both Ilias and Alipheese thought that sealing the first one away would solve every problems." Or, you know, peace treaty? Micaela and Tamamo seems to get along well enough to not try to murder each other whenever they meet, at least. "Alipheese thought that they would no longer damage the world with their war, Ilias thought that Alipheese would not lead the population to extinction with their monster." Nothing but speculations. Grand Noah and Yamatai seems pretty fine and have enough males for everybody. "I did not say that one side was right..." Yes, since there was so little info about it, but going by the personalities of the ones you meet, and the events that's caused by the either side. I'll still go side with Alice I here. "Point is we only heard about monsters having male childrens twice, maybe three times during the whole game, and it is said to be very rare (gotta really find the source back)." There are ways of getting around that. One of it is polygamy. And some monsters seems to be able to control the gender of their offspring (Alice XVI for example). So, it's pretty early to judge this "problem." "If you talk about every other monster that you had to fight in the game because they wanted to force to force marriage/rape you/suck you dry/devour you however... " Not an impossible to solve problem, since Alice already said not a single one monster are required to eat humans to live. Many of the cause of these can be traced back to Ilias' teachings like hating monsters (Harpy Village is an example of this). "Ok, some of them do it because otherwise,no one would have sex with them due to the faith in Ilias, " So you get it. High five! "But some others kinda deserve to be slapped several time with Angel Halo to make them understand there are alternatives to sequestration, and they are too much to ignore. " Yes I agree with this (except there's no sequestration going on). Canaan Sisters, Cassandra, etc. are prime examples. But yeah, some of them can change since most of the cause of this is due to them being drunk in power since birth. "(This make me realize that some monster have been intentionnaly created with the ability to devour alive their partner, which still make me think that their creator did not fully think on the long term)" Until you realize that some people are just into vore. XD But, yeah, unrelated, since not a single one is ''required ''to eat their partner.